icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cibby
Cibby'' 'é a amizade/relacionamento amoroso formada por Carly Shay ''e Gibby Gibson ( '''''C/''arly + G/'ibby'').'' Eles parecem ser bons amigos e uma vez foram em um encontro triplo, e algumas vezes Carly o chama de "doce" e "fofo".' No episódio iEnrage Gibby, Carly considera ele um amigão . Pode também ser chamado de Garly. Fatos Cibby Os fatos '''Cibby (a pronúncia correta é Kibby), thumb|310px|Ele não é o Adam, Jake ou Griffin a diferença ele é perfeito para a Carlyinicialmente são relacionados à forma de como Carly o chama de "doce" e " fofo". Da parte de Gibby, ele nunca ficou bravo ou teve indiferenças com Carly. Na verdade a partir da 5ª temporada Gibby revela sentir algo por ela, demonstrando os seus sentimentos em várias partes de diversos episódios, em situações inusitadas. Várias vezes ele aproveita os momentos em que está sozinho com ela (porque agora com o namoro de Sam e Freddie (Seddie) eles não estão ali) para dar uma dica, ou até mesmo na presença dos demais, não se importando com que os outros vão falar. {C}{C Eles também se aproximaram bastante, se tornaram muito amigos, ambos sempre se sentem à vontade com o outro. Carly (apesar de sempre sair com garotos bonitos), em iSpeed Date, depois de levar um "não" de Nate, em vez de Carly convidar Freddie (que queria ser convidado por ela) para o "Baile da Garota Que Escolhe", revela que sua 2ª opção de escolha para o baile foi Gibby, mostrando que ela não se sentiria incomodada por ele ser o seu par. Momentos Cibby 'Primeira Temporada' ''iMight Switch Schools: *Quando Carly adormece e sonha como seria a vida se fosse mudar de escola, ela vê o iCarly alterado para iGibby,'' com Gibby e Sam como os apresentadores. . ''iWin a Date: *Carly tenta ajudar Gibby a ganhar um encontro com ''Shannon Mitchell. ''Para isso, com a ajuda de *thumb|308pxSam e Freddie, bola um quadro no iCarly chamado "Vale um Encontro", onde Shannon, Sam e Carly são as participantes (isso sem que Gibby saiba quem são as concorrentes e sem que Shannon saiba que Gibby é o garoto misterioso que vai escolher uma menina para sair com ele). *No entanto, Gibby acidentalmente escolhe Carly, e os dois acabam indo em um encontro triplo (Gibby e Carly, Sam e Reuben, Shannon e Freddie). *Inicialmente Carly fica cética, mas depois se alegra com a ideia. 'Segunda Temporada' iKiss: thumb* Carly sabia da terapeuta de Gibby. Isto poderia significar que eles são realmente bons amigos. *Gibby interpreta Chad, o namorado de Kelly (interpretada por Carly) no trailer de Kelly CooKelly Cooper: Terrible Movie'' ''iMake Sam Girlier: *Carly é vista dançando com Gibby. Arquivo:@cibbyisam.gif thumb|210px thumb 'Terceira Temporada' iSpeed Date: *Carly estava' pensando em chamar Gibby para ser seu par no baile. *Ela também diz que ele é "tão fofinho". iHave My Principals: *Carly não quer cancelar a aparição de Gibby no iCarly porque ele fez um penteado de cabelo muito especial. iEnrage Gibby: * Carly menciona que Gibby é doce, fofo e divertido. Mas, então, concorda com Sam e Freddie sobre haver algo errado com a atual namorada do Gibby: "Tem que ter algo errado com essa garota!" * Carly Defende Gibby De Sam E Freddie Quando Eles Falam Como Ele Consegiu Uma Namorada Como A Tasha iPsycho: *É Carly quem tem a ideia de chamar Gibby para socorrer o trio que foi preso por uma fã maluca. *Após Gibby salvar o trio iCarly, Carly toca seu cabelo e o abraça. *Enquanto Gibby está lutando com Nora, Carly está torcendo por ele muito alto. '''Quarta Temporada 'iGot a Hot Roomthumb|140px' *Gibby reconstrói o quarto'' ''da Carly junto com os outros. *Spencer diz que os sabores de torta favoritos da Carly são cereja e "Gibby" - e ele sai de dentro da torta surpresa dela. *Gibby é o único a notar Carly sair do banheiro e fazer o seu caminho para a cozinha. *Quando Gibby menciona que Carly não pode substituir alguns itens incendiados do quarto, como fotos antigas dela, Sam, Freddie e Spencer gritam com ele, mas Carly não, ela sorri para ele. *Gibby mostra a Carly o sofá de em forma de "sanduíche de sorvete" enquanto falava em um tom sedutor. Carly sorri para Gibby. iSam´s Mom *Gibby cumprimenta Carly ao entrar no estúdio, mas não Freddie.thumb|308px *Carly admira o traje de Gibby. *Carly tenta fazê-lo se sentir melhor dizendo-lhe que ele pode fazer seu quadro do iCarly "outra hora". *Nem Carly nem Gibby acham graça da piada de Freddie sobre Gibby estar "fumegante" feito uma lagosta. *Gibby comenta com Freddie sobre algumas garotas que estão no "Goovie Smoothie" de modo paquerador, o que poderia indicar que ele possivelmente terminou com Tasha. Isto aumentaria a probabilidade de Carly e Gibby acabarem namorando. iGet Pranky *Em seu quarto, Carly ergue os olhos do seu PearPad, onde está mexendo, e sorri para Gibby. *Carly mostra preocupação com Gibby ter que usar a venda. *Quando Freddie e Sam estão falando com Carly sobre pegadinhas e não acreditam que ela ainda não tenha pregado uma peça em ninguém, ela diz que tem certeza de que isso vai acontecer "quando eu encontrar a pessoa certa". E então ela monta uma pegadinha para... Gibby! *Quando chegou a hora de Carly fazer sua primeira pegadinha ela pode ter escolhido Gibby porque sabia que ele provavelmente iria levar a brincadeira numa boa. *Quando Carly coloca um peixe morto no armário de Gibby, Sam afirma que essa pegadinha não conta porque ele não é uma pessoa real, mas Carly o defende, dizendo que Gibby é'' uma pessoa de verdade. Isto mostra que ela se preocupa com Gibby e o considera importante. *Na pegadinha que Carly preparou para Gibby ela colocou um peixe morto no armário dele. A mesma coisa aconteceu em iKiss episódio em que Sam colocou um peixe morto no armário do Freddie, o que acabou levando os dois a se beijarem. Isto poderia ser um prenúncio de que Cibby, assim como Seddie, também vai acontecer. *Logo no início do quadro do iCarly onde Gibby está pisando em um monte de cabelo dentro de um balde, Carly pega seu braço e segura por alguns segundos. '''iDo *Quando Gibby aparece vestindo uma fantasia de urso Carly não parece incomodada como Sam e Freddie, mas ela parece se divertir. *Carly dá um tapinha de brincadeira no peito de Gibby antes do webshow terminar. iHire An Idiot *Gibby parece quase tão irritado com Stacey quanto Carly. *Quando Gibby aparece no webshow com uma roupa de mergulho Carly põe a mão em seu ombro e se inclina para ele quando apresenta o quadro. Quando Sam anda na frente da câmera, no fundo dá para ver Carly se inclinando para trás, e depois tocando no ombro o no braço de Gibby (como se estivesse sentindo ele). Quando Sam sai da frente da câmera dá para ver Carly e Gibby sorrindo. *Quando o estagiário tonto, Cort, mostra para Carly e Sam que ele é capaz de saltar e contar ao mesmo tempo e elas vibram, toda animadinhas, Gibby se levanta e começa a tirar a camisa, perguntando: "Vocês querem me ver fazer isso?". Ele muito possivelmente estava tentando impressionar Carly. *Gibby parece magoado e chateado quando Carly e Sam dizem que não querem vê-lo fazer isso - tirar a camisa para pular e contar ao mesmo tempo. *Gibby mostrou abertamente maior descontentamento com a estagiário de quem Carly não gostava ( Ashley ) do que com o estagiário de quem ela gostava ( Cort ). *Gibby mexe na bolsa de Carly em busca de uma goma de mascar que ele parece saber que ela guardou ali. Carly não se chateia nem um pouco com o fato de Gibby mexer em sua bolsa. iPity the Nevel *Carly fica preocupada com Gibby quando ele começa a pirar na banheira de gelo.thumb|292px *Quando Gibby se queixa de que seus dedos estão dormentes, Carly sorri, cutucando-o de forma brincalhona e diz que ele ainda vai ter um monte de diversão em sua festa. *Carly fica brava com Sam por não convidar Gibby para vir a festa. *Eles ficam próximos um do outro atrás do balcão da cozinha, conversam e se divertem juntos na festa. *Carly mostra preocupação quando Gibby é ferido pelos peixes, dizendo-lhe para se apressar e limpar a mão. *Quando Freddie lembra Gibby que ele tem uma namorada, que implicitamente deve ser Tasha, Gibby menciona que eles não são exclusivos, sugerindo que ele talvez ainda espera encontrar uma outra menina, que talvez pode ser Carly. iOMG thumb|246px *Carly e Gibby são parceiros de trabalho no lock-in *Se para o trabalho os alunos puderam escolher os parceiros, então Carly e Gibby escolheram fazer o trabalho deles juntos. *Carly e Gibby parecem gostar de fazer o projeto juntos e atormentar o Spencer juntos. *Toda vez que Freddie e Carly iam conversar a sós Gibby interrompia, possivelmente porque ele queria a atenção de Carly e / ou porque estava com ciúme. *Em um ponto, Carly disse a Gibby para limpar o vômito de Spencer da cabine ela disse, "Por favor, por favor, só limpe a cabine, temos algo realmente importante para fazer" na mesma voz que ela costumava usar para conseguir que Freddie fizesse o que ela queria. E, assim como Freddie, Gibby mesmo a contragosto acabou fazendo o que ela pediu. iParty With Victorious *Gibby acompanha Carly, Sam e Freddie até Los Angeles. *Gibby nunca emitiu sua opinião se Steven estava ou não traindo Carly, ele apenas foi para Los Angeles com o trio porque ele queria ajudar. 'Quinta Temporada' 'iDate Sam & Freddie thumb|210px • O episódio começa'' com Carly e Gibby' entrando no apartamento dela juntos, voltando da escola. Só os dois. •Gibby comenta com Carly que agora que Sam e Freddie estão ' thumb|290px sempre saindo juntos, eles (Carly e Gibby)' vão ter mais tempo para ficarem juntos, só os dois. Carly não discorda dele. • Quando Gibby entra no estúdio achando que tem ensaio do iCarly, ele vê Carly sentada sozinha e começa a fazer alongamentos (ele com certeza estava tentando chamar a atenção e impressionar Carly). • Depois que Carly explica para Gibby que o suposto ensaio do iCarly foi só uma desculpa que Freddie usou para a mãe dele não descobrir que ele ia sair com Sam, Gibby puxa uma cadeira e senta de frente para Carly. Mas ele não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, então os dois ficam ali em silêncio, se olhando. • Gibby chega com um cachorrinho no apartamento de Carly. Ela acha o filhote uma gracinha e quando diz isso Gibby fala com o cachorro, "Você ouviu? A mamãe te ama!". Quando Carly pergunta por que ele a está chamando de "mãe" do cachorrinho Gibby diz que pensou que criar o filhote juntos vai dar um assunto em comum para eles conversarem.Isso Significa Paixao ' thumb|262px ''•''Sugerir que ele e Carly criassem juntos o cachorro provavelmente' 'foi a forma que Gibby encontrou para' 'ficar mais perto de Carly e ter uma desculpa para vê-la sempre. •' Quando Sam e Freddie começam a discutir e colocam Carly no meio para resolver a questão, Gibby manda eles pararem com a discussão; ele abraça Carly possessivamente e segurando o cachorrinho diz, "Não na frente do nosso bebê!" Carly diz que o cachorro não é o bebê deles, mas ela tem um sorriso no rosto. • Nervosa porque Sam e Freddie a estão usando para interferir em cada mínima discussão deles, Carly perde a paciência com Gibby e diz que não quer ter um cachorro. Gibby fica arrasado e começa a chorar. Carly se sente mal por sua atitude e abraça Gibby, passando a mão no braço dele. "''Oh, Deus! Eu sou um monstro!''" ela fala, arrependida. Então ela tenta acalmar Gibby oferecendo suco de milho. •Embora Carly tenha detestado o suco de milho do Spencer, Gibby parece muito satisfeito bebendo o suco que Carly ofereceu para ele. '''• '''Gibby a todo momento se refere ao cachorrinho como se fosse o filho dele e de Carly e como se os dois fossem um casal. iCan't Take It thumb|287px *Carly concorda com Gibby quando ele fala que Sam está sendo má com ele. *link=http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrqg51yFED1qcntf5o1_250.gif|frame|Carly examina GibbyCarly demonstra preocupação quando Sam acerta Gibby com o saco de sanduíches. *Carly ajuda Gibby depois que ele apanha de Sam. *Enquanto examina o queixo de Gibby (depois dele ser atingido por Sam com o saco de sanduíches) Carly é gentil com ele. Gibby, provavelmente tentando chamar a atenção dela, diz que acha que seu queixo está quebrado. Carly ri e responde que não acredita que queixos podem ser quebrados com sanduíches.thumb|212px *Depois de Carly examinar o queixo de Gibby ele anuncia que vai subir para tirar um cochilo; imediatamente Carly pergunta "Na minha cama?"; ela parece conhecer bem o Gibby para saber que ele ia se deitar na cama dela, ou então ele já fez isso outras vezes. *Quando Sam e Freddie se atrasam para o iCarly e'' ''Carly fica'' nervosa dizendo que o show começa em''' '30 ''segundos e ela está ali sozinha, Gibby, que está com ela no estúdio, fica chateado e comenta que vai'' ''tentar não levar o que ela disse para o lado negativo (ou seja,'' ele quer ser notado' por Carly). *Com o atraso de Sam e Freddie, Carly anuncia que vai fazer o show com Gibby; ele fica todo animado. *Quando o webshow começa, Carly se aproxima de Gibby e coloca a mão no braço dele; os dois ficam bem próximos (bem mais do que ela costuma ficar próxima de Sam durante o início de um programa).' *Quando Freddie e Sam finalmente chegam ao estúdio do iCarly,' Freddie pergunta se Carly já começou o''' '''show. Ela diz que já '''''terminou o show! Então Gibby interrompe e diz, "Nós terminamos", fazendo questão de se incluir com Carly. *Quando Carly diz a Sam e Freddie que eles a deixaram sozinha para fazer o webshow, Gibby se levanta indignado e pergunta "''O que eu sou? Um cogumelo?''", demonstrando mais uma vez que ele quer ser notado por Carly e fica magoado quando isso não acontece. *Gibby passa o episódio todo chateado por ser o novo saco de pancadas de Sam, que agora está namorando Freddie e sendo boazinha com ele. Por isso Gibby tenta fazer os dois terminarem, pensando que tudo vai voltar ao normal e Sam não vai mais persegui-lo. Gibby se une à mãe de Freddie para sabotar o namoro de Seddie, mas quando a Senhora Benson ameaça partir para cima de Carly (que está reconciliando Sam e Freddie) Gibby vai em socorro de Carly e leva a Senhora Benson para fora do estúdio, dizendo que não está mais do lado dela. *Gibby só muda de lado no plano para separar Sam e Freddie quando a Senhora Benson ameaça Carly. *Assim que vê a Senhora Benson partir para cima dela, Carly imediatamente grita por Gibby (ela NÃO pede a ajuda nem de Sam, que é mais forte que ela, nem de Freddie, que é o filho da Senhora Benson). Isso indica que Carly confia em Gibby para protegê-la e sabe que ele é forte o bastante para isso. *No final do episódio, depois que Sam e Freddie se acertam, Gibby volta para o estúdio e canta uma canção romântica, que diz "Amar você é a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer". Sam cutuca Carly em um dado momento, como se soubesse que Gibby está cantando para a morena. *Depois que Gibby termina seu número musical, Carly é a mais entusiasmada nos aplausos (ela solta até 'um gritinho). iLove You *Em uma cena Gibby é visto mostrando um pato (de verdade) para Carly, mas ela diz que o pato não tem talento algum para aparecer no webshow. Provavelmente essa não foi só mais uma ideia maluca e engraçado de Gibby, mas pode ter sido uma nova tentativa de chamar a atenção dela, como ele fez com o cachorrinho em iDS&F. *Gibby é visto sentado no sofá do apartamento dos Shay ao lado de Carly enquanto eles assistem um filme com Spencer e a nova namorada dele - não foi um encontro duplo, mas passou uma ideia parecida ao mostrarem dois casais juntos. ''Talvez tenha sido uma forma que encontraram de passar mais uma vez a ideia de como ficam Gibby e Carly juntos. *Enquanto assistem o filme no sofá, dá para perceber que Carly está bem próxima de Gibby - está todo mundo meio apertado no sofá, afinal são 4 pessoas ali, mas reparando com atenção dá para notar que o ombro de Carly está quase colado no de Gibby, e eles estão um pouco mais "grudados" do que os outros ocupantes do sofá. iQ *Gibby se fantasia de Homem de Neve para aparecer no iCarly. Sam critica, dizendo que ele não tinha que aparecer fantasiado no show, mas Carly não diz nada contra. *Quando o programa tem início, em um certo momento dá para ver Carly tocar na fantasia do Gibby e olhar de forma doce e com um sorriso no rosto para ele. thumb Galeria Carly+Gibby.jpg Cibby.jpg Cibby4.jpg Cibby7.jpg Cibby3.jpg images.jpeg 180px-Cibby4.png|Carly and Gibby Cibby_.jpg|Iomg Cibby_-7.png|ILMM 123456789.jpg|Abraço Cibby 123456789.jpg 180px-Cibby4.png Carly+Gibby.jpg Cibby.jpg Cibby3.jpg Cibby4.jpg Cibby7.jpg Cibby -7.png Cibby .jpg Images.jpeg @dogsibby.png Cibby (on iDate Sam and Fred).png 200px-Cibby_-18.jpg 636px-CibbyFTW.png 500px-Lmlofp-b78805059z_120110610173349000grpvur0g_1.jpg Cibbydogidsf.jpg Cibby jpg.jpg 67767_1254794859.jpg 270px-Iw2.jpg Aa8efK7CAAAd1us.jpg tumblr_lqz6rxNeF01qmdhm3o1_500.jpg 198px-Cibby_Carly_Gibby_igp.png cibby_love_by_freeloveheart-d339dj0.jpg|Esse Casal Tem Muitos Rivais O Pior e Creddie.E Os Ostruos Sao Criffin e Sibby Entao O Amor Esta Em Jogo thumb|190pxthumb|left Categoria:Carly Categoria:Gibby Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Gibby Gibson Categoria:Cibby Categoria:Amizade Categoria:Paquera Categoria:Amor Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50